


lullaby

by namoam



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namoam/pseuds/namoam
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 12





	lullaby

♩

直播的时候没有喝尽兴，下播前透露了要继续下半场，迅速刷过屏幕的“果然是宇宙酒鬼cp”淹没在一片kkk的留言中。

送走圭TV及Heetube的工作人员，曺圭贤挽起袖子开始收拾房间，金希澈坐在沙发上，看着他在厨房和直播间来来回回，在帮忙和不想帮忙之间犹豫了一下，开口问：

“回来再收拾不行吗？这会儿兴致正高呢。”

“不行。”

曺圭贤擦好电脑桌，准备进厨房洗碗，“会影响心情。”

好的。

好在餐具只有两人份，用不了太多时间，只是完成清洁工作的曺圭贤并没有要走的意思，他重新洗了手，摘下围裙，又开始里里外外来回走动。

直播前就等了近一个小时，结束了依然在等，金希澈等得无聊，金希澈不想等了。

“什么时候能出发？”

“刚才做了饭，都是油烟味，要换衣服。”

曺圭贤从阳台拎了一件T恤，悠哉悠哉地进了卧室。

基于长年累月的相处和他们之间某种隐秘的关系，金希澈从进屋的背影判断出小孩似乎不太高兴，这时才悟出来，许是下播前挨了两下，心气儿不顺，在闹别扭。

这可真是……

我都还没生气呢。

越发觉得被岁月磨平棱角的金希澈，有点怀念从前那个天上地下唯我独尊的自己。

♪

无论如何，孩子是要哄的。

跟进卧室时曺圭贤衣服已经换了一半，oversize的T恤堪堪盖住圆翘的屁股，向下是修长白皙的腿，细嫩的皮肤在灯光下泛出玉质的光泽。

没有人能比他更清楚那是怎样美妙的触感。

刚才下肚的酒，隐隐有些上头了。

“圭贤呐。”

金希澈靠着门框，将人从头到脚细细看过一遍：

“我忽然不想去了。”

疑惑他突如其来的变卦，转过身视线相触的一瞬，立刻就读到了他眼中的信号。

有点后悔先前为了拖时间过于磨蹭，以至于现下光着腿的状态十分尴尬。

“……喔。”

曺圭贤扁扁嘴，自觉坐到床上去。

等待他靠近的过程里抱着光裸的腿缩成一团，撅着嘴很不甘愿的样子，圆圆的眼睛满是委屈和无声的怨怪，可怜兮兮的表情像极了被抛弃的幼兽。

金希澈哭笑不得，低下头亲亲他的鼻尖，又吻了吻因为嘟起来的弧度显得尤为丰润诱人的唇，用讨好的语气哄他：

“我错了，错了，我道歉，好吗？”

小兽的表情更可怜了：

“哥错哪儿了？”

呀！ 臭小子，得寸进尺！

忍住想打人的冲动，金希澈动手解自己的衬衫纽扣：

“你确定要在这种时候和我争论这个？”

用力甩掉衬衫接着去解皮带，

“待会可别喊痛。”

动作间颇有要把他直接办了的气势。

此前有过喝昏头时不做前戏就胡天胡地折腾的前车之鉴，后果之惨痛记忆犹新，虽然心里清楚这位哥哥不会让他受苦，但也担心真惹恼了他，曺圭贤瑟缩了一下，伸手帮他抽掉皮带。

“乖。”

亲亲额头以示奖励，褪掉最后一层屏障，把人扑倒啃了一口露出来的一小截侧颈，金希澈咂咂嘴，将T恤领口又往下扯了一些。

他本就生得白，兼是富养出来的小少爷，一身皮肉细腻光滑，用点力气即可烙下专属的印，非常能满足制造者的独占欲和成就感，而皮肤之下埋着的淡青色的血管，总让他疑心晃个神就能看见血液奔流的轨迹。

只是，一抬眼就见小少爷睁着茫然无焦的眼，一副听天由命任他施为的自弃神情，上衣尽管完整穿在身上，但裸露出来的部分显然比遮蔽的面积大得多，倒平添了一丝欲遮还休的意味。

像个精致的，被蹂躏过的，破碎的洋娃娃。

激起来的施虐欲隐在血管里蠢蠢欲动，每一个细胞都叫嚣着弄坏他吧，让世人倾心恋慕的天籁声线婉转吟哦。

金希澈耐下烈焰炙烤般的欲望，捧着他的脸强行让他聚焦在自己身上：

“我说，我们很久没有单独相处过了，你就不想吗？”

♫

想是想过的，却也没有想到非如此不可。

上一次约摸要追溯到半个月至一个月前，再往前就是金希澈生日当天，由于隔天没有日程被折磨到手软脚软，美其名曰要补回缺失两年的份（可是明明服役期见面也很频繁）。

繁忙的日程，无休止的工作，生活已被填塞到难得的休息时间宁愿睡个昏天黑地。

第一次借着酒意越轨后的兴奋感或许还藏在脑海深处的某一个角落，其后很长一段时间里都在想尽办法制造机会共赴一场又一场狂欢，为每一次台前镜头后光明正大的触碰战栗不已。可他不是活在过去的人，忙碌加上年岁递增，近年来独自一人时极少再翻阅那些记忆的碎片。

他们是极为相似的人，他们也极为不同。

欲望是戒不掉的瘾，陪伴是一种习惯，爱是还可相拥的年月里用尽力气彼此取暖。

然而烟火会燃尽，人总有离散，爱也会成为平淡流年里微不足道的插曲。

何况，他们都是足够聪明的人，太远的承诺不如过好每一个今天。

“哥。”

千言万语，说出口也只盘在心头这一个字，曺圭贤伸手环住他脖颈，指腹摩挲着他细软的发丝，叹息似的唤了一声。

“我在呢。”

金希澈反复吮吻着肩颈处，恨不能在衣服遮不住的地方留满吻痕，一手潜进T恤下摆抚过腰腹，揉弄饱满的胸膛，另一只手略略安抚了一会儿已经完全挺立的性器，熟门熟路地直奔主题，明显听到身下的人一声气促的呜咽。

“哥……”

埋进身体里做着扩张的手指时轻时重地碾过那处的软肉，喘息声渐渐无法控制，一时紧迫一时隔靴搔痒的难耐磨得人神思恍惚，并拢双腿会把作怪的指吞得更深，任何挣动都是烈火烹油般的煎熬。

“唔……进来，进来……”

“如你所愿。”

借着润滑和不算太细致的放松，进入的过程勉强没那么艰涩，痛，不过忍得下，心里的满足感取代了身体被撑开、填满的不适，他抬腿磨蹭着金希澈的腰，催促他尽快挺动。

很快他就后悔了。

初时还有余裕感叹，无论他有多么熟悉对方的身体和做爱时每一个细微的表情，也无法阻止自己为这样的金希澈心动，即使仅为了他沉浸于情欲中的脸，亦甘愿奉献一切。

而他的沉沦，迷醉，每一次的喘息，如罂粟一般艳丽的美，和眼底沸腾热烈的深情，皆因他而起。他无可救药地迷恋着这样金希澈，也沉醉于这段可令肉体与精神成倍欢愉的关系。

察觉他走神的金希澈停了动作，俯下身吻去他眼角的湿意，水色潋滟的眸含了笑，压低了声音问：

“我漂亮吗？”

叫情欲浸透了的声线敲打着耳膜，震在心上，漾着涟漪的笑意也好像带了勾心的蛊，看得他口唇干渴，不由自主地吞咽了一下。

知晓并懂得利用自己的优势达成目的的金希澈满意于他的反应，不顾身下的人已经开始轻颤，继续俯低身体，由眉心向下，一点一点吻过他的脸：

“我们圭贤呢，也漂亮得像洋娃娃一样。我有时会想啊，要把这样的你藏起来，只给我一个人看。”

太深了。

刻意俯低的身体使得体内的性器又往深处推进了一点，抵着要命的地方不再动作，曺圭贤难过极了，可快感腐蚀了被禁锢的四肢，试了几次使不上力气推开人，再开口时声音里都带着抑制不住的颤抖：

“哥，哥，希澈哥，动一动，你动一动好不好……”

尾音甚至带了哭腔。

施虐欲正浓的金希澈不为所动，轻柔的吻绵绵密密落下来，吻到嘴唇时转移阵地，咬着他一侧的耳垂，断断续续附在他耳边絮语：

“笑的时候，生气的时候，撒娇的时候，哭泣的时候……只有我一个人能看到，就更好了。”

“什么都好，呜……求你，动……”

他觉得自己快烧起来了，屡次挣扎都被镇压回去，挣动间的摩擦反而使得自己更加难受。过往的经验告诉他，总有各种花样折磨他的好哥哥兴致上头通常不会轻易放过他，快感过度堆积就成了痛苦。

会哭的。

这次又会哭的。

“有点可惜，你看不到自己现在的样子。”

金希澈停下细碎的吻，缓缓抚过他的脸，颇为遗憾地叹了口气，

“就是这个泫然欲泣的表情，千千万万的人迷恋你的脸，渴望你的身体，你猜，他们中会有多少人希望对你做和我一样的事？让你臣服于欲望，让你颤抖着求饶，让你哭着高潮——”

热烫的掌心以一种缓慢的速度游走过每一寸肌肤，

“对了，我有没有告诉过你，其实我很喜欢生日那天你准备的惊喜哦。”

性器抽出一半又狠狠撞回去，毫无准备的人惊叫一声，刺激之下皮肤泛起潮热的红，似新雪后绽开的红梅。

“抒情歌手为了保护嗓子没做过那样的事吧？红润的唇，柔软的舌，湿热的口腔是丝绒一样的触感，吞吐的动作生涩又色情，整个人因为羞耻心而红得像甜美多汁的石榴果……”

“不……别说了，别说了……”

脑中不受控制地浮现出他话语中的情形，仅是因为这番描述，生理就达到一次小高潮，曺圭贤承受不住地摇头，祈求这场漫无止境的刑罚能够早点结束。

到底是舍不得把人欺负得太狠，加上自己也快忍到极限，金希澈退出一些，将人抱进怀里，借惯性再次深深埋进他身体。

耗了太多精力和欲望拉扯的人早已放弃抵抗，抵着他的肩，随着他进出的动作无意识呻吟，配合着动作纾解被官能推上绝壁的欲望。

“你大概也不知道，高潮的时候神智恍惚，漂亮的眼睛蒙了一层水雾，失神地圆睁着，带着一身的情欲痕迹，这副被好好享用过的样子有多么引人疯狂……”

体位的改变更加方便耳语，话语被动作撞碎，也仍传达进他耳中。

“幸好，只有我一个人可以看到，只有我可以享用。”

作为对这句话的回应，同时也是被欺负狠了的报复，曺圭贤狠狠咬在他肩上，直至高潮来临才松口。

♬

一场性事折腾下来骨头都好似散了架，当然，每一个毛孔都舒张开的酣畅感也是有的。

曺圭贤喘得像跑了五公里，揉皱了的T恤还挂在身上，领口基本被扯坏，下摆勉强遮住一团糟的下身，随着呼吸起伏腿根处的光景若隐若现。

金希澈看了一眼，扯过毛毯盖住他光裸的腿，否则明天的通告他们俩都不好过。

待平复了呼吸，曺圭贤艰难撑起身，而后换了个姿势趴回床上，闷在枕头里蹭了蹭脑袋：

“好累，不想洗澡。”

“抱你去？”

金希澈捏着他手感颇佳的后颈肉，又把毛毯盖上去。

“你抱得动才怪。”

“也不是没有抱过。”

被质疑了的金希澈很不高兴。

“不要，和你一起洗澡会更累。”

两个人一起难免擦枪走火，加倍耗时耗力，明天人就废了。

“哥啊……”

拖长的尾音带着软软的奶气，说出来的话却不怎么讨喜：

“你都快四十岁了，纵欲伤身。”

我看你是欠揍。

金希澈掀开刚才盖好的毛毯，捏着他屁股上的软肉咬牙切齿：

“既然这么有精神，不如就验证一下，看看纵欲会不会伤身。”

迅速回血满格，曺圭贤翻身跳下床一溜烟跑进浴室，探头朝他做了个鬼脸：

“我洗澡了！”

顺手锁了浴室门。

留下的人笑得无奈，躺了一会起身换掉弄脏的床单，莫名地萌生了一直这样下去也很好的念头。

是爱，也不是爱。

他是靠回忆活着的人，他们有相似的命运，有共同的默契，有一路走来的似水流年。

他们也是不同的，另一种层面上可说是极与极，与他相反的小孩心里存着广袤的世界和闪亮的梦想，那令他有丰沛的为之一往无前的活力，终有一天，他将不再陪他共忆往昔。

怕他离开吗？

金希澈问过自己很多遍。

也问过自己开始这段关系是否是错误的决定，可当他看见他的笑脸，又会哂笑自己起伏不定的心态。

善良的，温软的，甜糯的，偶尔的任性，与伤痛抗争的坚韧，将细致的温柔隐在顽劣的面具之下，在他因无法参与打歌和巡演而情绪低落时想方设法哄他开心的笨拙样子，太多太多种模样，怎能舍得放他走呢？

舒舒服服洗完澡出来就见金希澈坐在床边发愣，浴袍穿了等于没穿，右肩胛明晃晃地印着他情难自抑时咬得颇狠的“罪证”。

是真的下了重口，明天估计会淤血。

心虚地吐了吐舌，曺圭贤决定不惊动他，悄悄溜进衣帽间换上睡衣。

换好衣服回卧室神游天外的人也已找回了神魂，浴袍像模像样地系好，只是先前涌起的情绪还未完全退下去，看向他时神色里带了些不自知的悲戚。

一闪而过，须臾无踪。

尽管短暂，却还是令他心惊。

“刚才在想什么？”

他尽量让自己看起来一无所觉，平静地问。

“在想……”

金希澈上下扫过他一眼，盯着他被蹂躏到些微红肿的唇，

“有点期待明年生日。”

……！

“你这个人，真是……”

太过分了。

天知道他下了怎样的决心去说服自己，代价是连续一周喉咙肿痛，想和自己生气，可是又见不得这个人因为这样那样的理由难过，就算是一时的取悦也没关系，只希望他恢复开心明朗。最终换来的是好的结果，也就生不起气来，却也绝对不会想要尝试第二次了。

“我是哥啊，小子。”

金希澈张开双臂，做出拥抱的动作，示意他靠过来，

“虽然我是活在过去的人，偶尔也会想要往前走一走的。”

“拒绝，去洗澡。”

曺圭贤嫌弃地退了一步，没有如他愿的打算。

“趁我还能好好说话之前，过来。”

哼。

但还是开心地扑进等待他的怀抱里，静下心来聆听彼此的心跳。

¶

“我想告诉你的是，不想往前走也没关系。”

仿佛过了很久，久到金希澈昏昏沉沉快要睡着，怀里的人打破寂静：

“我会把我的一部分，留在有你的过去。”

像是置身深谷幽涧，清越的声线似山岚间的淙淙流泉，润过耳，也润了心。

七窍玲珑心的人许是察觉到了他的不安，比起言语更愿意用行动表达的人难得吐露真心，金希澈恍然间觉得眼角漫上一丝涩意，越发抱紧了人。

“知道了。”

所以，就算你想离开了，我也不会放你走的。


End file.
